Um ensaio sobre predicados, cores e meias coloridas
by Noah Black
Summary: Eu não a via há dias - dois ou três, pela última conta - e não era que eu montava guarda pelo flat ou ficasse à espreita de sua figura para vê-la atravessar o caminho reto entre a porta do quarto e o banheiro. Não. Longe disso. Foi só que a casa ficou em silêncio e minha companheira fechou a mala numa promessa difícil de ser cumprida [James McAvoy]


NA: Essa história me pertence - e também seus personagens.

* * *

 _"Eu não a via há dias - dois ou três, pela última conta - e não era que eu montasse guarda pelo flat ou ficasse à espreita de sua figura para vê-la atravessar o caminho reto entre a porta do quarto e o banheiro._

 _Não. Longe disso._

 _Foi só que a casa ficou em silêncio e minha companheira fechou a mala numa promessa difícil de ser cumprida."_

* * *

 **Um ensaio sobre predicados, cores e meias coloridas.**

* * *

Eu não a via há dias - dois ou três, pela última conta - e não era que eu montasse guarda pelo flat ou ficasse à espreita de sua figura para vê-la atravessar o caminho reto entre a porta do quarto e o banheiro.

Não. Longe disso.

Mas é que às vezes eu podia ouvi-la xingar contra os ventos e usar palavrões para conseguir liberar a energia agressiva de dentro de si. Eram poucas as oportunidades para se ouvir seu vasto sermão de palavras de baixo calão contra fosse o que tivesse feito.

Como sei que eram palavrões? Porque ninguém vociferaria belos poemas com tanta raiva.

Depois que me separei, a casa se tornou um ambiente difícil de se habitar e decidi vir para Londres por algum tempo. Mesmo que ficar sozinho fosse uma boa, a ideia de ter qualquer tipo de companhia começou a me alegrar toda vez em que eu não ouvia nada além da minha própria respiração e a oportunidade de alugar o outro quarto tornou-se instigante, ainda mais com a quantidade de estudantes procurando locações baratas que surgiam quase que constantemente. Bastou uma breve menção a um dos vizinhos para eu ser procurado por alguns exemplares, no entanto, precisava ter certeza de que a propriedade seria de bom uso. Por isso, nenhum deles teve a chance.

Quando ela surgiu - e uso aqui adequadamente esse verbo - não havia quaisquer pretensões quanto a casa. Ela apareceu-me longe dali, com um caderno pequeno de capa dura na mão com luva, uma caneta de ponta fina na outra sem luva, um grosso sobretudo, cabelos amarrados de qualquer jeito no topo da cabeça, sentada no banco próximo de onde estávamos gravando.

Disseram que ela precisava se retirar e ficou sob a promessa de não atrapalhar, filmar, fotografar e nem se pronunciar. Fez um sinal de zíper sobre os lábios e sorriu e não, não foi quando meu olhar cruzou com o dela. Eles nunca o fizeram de fato. No entanto, foi um dos comerciantes locais acostumados com a pontualidade dela diante do local e mesmice no pedido (café e leite) que me disse:

\- Vem todo dia. Entende bem nossa língua e fica ali sentada desenhando não sei o quê. Todo santo dia, senhor.

Aproximei dela despretensiosamente e olhei sobre seu ombro para ver o desenho e fui surpreendido por ela com meio olho para tentar diminuir a incrível luminosidade do dia, coisa rara por esse país.

\- Olá - ela me dirigiu e perguntou se eu gostaria de me sentar, já liberando parte do banco.

Respondi ao seu convite e me sentei, apontando para o caderno e ela me mostrou o desenho das construções junto com os adereços das filmagens.

\- Gosta?

\- Claro, é muito bonito - e ela então rasgou a folha a me entregou.

\- A ideia de poder fazer da arte algo transgressor e incômodo é muito tentadora, mas eu só consigo pensar no que me acalma e traz conforto.

Aceitei o pedaço de papel pequeno e notei a ausência da assinatura.

\- Então que haja pelo menos o nome de quem se sente calma com todo esse barulho - e estendi o papel na esperança dela pegá-lo de volta.

\- Não precisa - respondeu, sorrindo. - Agora você vai olhar para esse desenho e saber que ele só foi feito porque me acalma e, com sorte, vai lembrar do dia de hoje com outra perspectiva.

\- Uma militante da paz então.

\- Da calmaria, pelo menos.

\- Como se chama?

A pronuncia de seu nome não era nada de especial a não ser pela breve mistura de sotaques e as duas consoantes no começo do nome que tornavam para mim difícil de soar igual. E antes mesmo que pudesse me apresentar com educação, me disse que sabia perfeitamente quem eu era porque não era alheia ao mundo.

\- Assisto a muitos filmes e me recordo de nomes com facilidade, mas devo dizer que você tem a proeza de estar em dois dos meus filmes preferidos.

\- Muito relativo dizer isso. Se a sua lista for grande, como geralmente o é, a chance de ter dois filmes em que eu participei é maior, mas se a lista for pequena_

\- São seis.

\- Seis filmes? De todos os filmes produzidos, apenas seis estão na sua lista?!

\- Exatamente. Como pode ver, a probabilidade seria mínima, mas lá está.

Olhei para ela e julguei sua idade baseado no cabelo mal arrumado, nas luvas, vestimentas e pela pele de seu rosto. Maioridade, porém nova. Citei um filme que fiz no começo da carreira e que envolvia romance, e ela negou prontamente.

\- Eu não vou entregar a minha lista assim para você. Já basta ter dito que te conheço, preciso manter minha privacidade.

\- Privacidade? - E me surpreendi ao me ouvir rindo dela. - Diga-me mais, por favor.

\- Não. Se eu contar perde o sentido. Foram 26 anos construindo a lista, então, digo apenas que tenho ciúme dela então a não entrego a ninguém.

\- Mas eu estou na sua lista.

\- Seus personagens estão.

\- Justo.

Ficamos os dois sentados por um tempo enquanto eu não era requisitado por ninguém da produção. Perguntei de onde era e o que viera fazer ali e descobri que era graduada recentemente e precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre a sua vida.

\- O predicado - ela me contou. - Eu preciso encontrar o meu predicado.

Ao certo não compreendi o que aquilo queria dizer, mas desejei boa sorte e ela não se incomodou com meu silêncio ao seu lado. Apenas abriu novamente o caderno e eu, ainda com os braços abertos e apoiados sobre o encosto do banco, a perna cruzada e a cabeça pensa para trás para sentir o calor do Sol, de soslaio tentei ver o que ela fazia e fiquei surpreso ao notar os primeiros traços de um rosto masculino que logo revelou ser o meu.

Incrível era que ela nem ao menos me olhava.

Foi assim que nos encontramos num dos únicos dias em que fez Sol e as pessoas aproveitaram os parques e as ruas e o que mais fosse justo para aquele dia. A verdade é que não eu não gravei mais ali depois do nosso encontro e nem ao menos me lembrava _dela_ ou do seu desenho ou qualquer outra coisa, mas sua premonição se cumprira quando, dias depois, encontrei dentro da minha carteira aquele desenho em rabiscos de caneta de única cor e lembrei-me de tudo e do quão tranquilo eu estava ali despojadamente sentado ao seu lado.

Encontramo-nos no acaso - e para sempre afirmarei isso para ela. No mesmo local, com o mesmo pedido, sem o mesmo caderno em mãos mas apoiado com a caneta no meio ao seu lado enquanto seu colo era ocupado por um notebook. Aproximei-me estendendo um copo de viagem de café (com leite) e quando ela me olhou estendi o desenho.

\- Funcionou.

Ela pareceu meio confusa com a minha abordagem e pegou o desenho entre dois dedos para olhá-lo melhor. Apontei para o seu lado ao banco e ela acenou e arrastou um pouco o corpo para que pudesse me sentar.

\- Me senti calmo.

\- Oh! - E ela me abriu um sorriso e devolveu o desenho. - Então ele de fato deve ficar com você.

Eu poderia escolher perguntas triviais. _Como você está? O que tem feito? Posso ver outro desenho seu?_ Mas não quis me dar ao trabalho de soar repetitivo em sua nova experiência de vida.

\- Achou o predicado?

\- Não. Tenho seis meses para encontrá-lo, então não estou com muita pressa.

\- Não ter pressa é muito bom. Perdemos detalhes no processo.

\- Acredita em que os detalhes são importantes? - E sua pergunta despretensiosa carregava em si a negatividade que seu semblante revelou quando ela parou de me olhar.

\- É o que distingue, certo? - E sorri para que ela se sentisse bem e eu tivesse o mesmo efeito apaziguador que seu desenho teve sobre mim naquela manhã.

\- Acho que sim. Não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso ainda, então vou concorda, mas não vou estender esse assunto. Acabaram as filmagens?

\- Semana passada.

\- O filme será bom?

\- O roteiro pelo menos é, e devo acrescentar que a atuação do ator principal também o é - e ela riu de mim e disse como aquilo era inapropriado. - Eu preciso fazer a propaganda para conseguir um terceiro filme na sua restrita lista - e a observei enrubescer levemente sobre as bochechas.

\- Eu te contei sobre isso - E por mais que não fosse uma perguntei, ratifiquei a informação. - E você se lembrou. O quão patético foi a nossa primeira conversa, Deus?!

\- Ao contrário de você, acho que foi um bom primeiro contato. Estranho seria se eu tivesse te perguntado sobre sua família, amigos, emprego, onde está morando.

\- Bom, seriam respostas fáceis de se dar. Filha caçula, poucos amigos, desempregada, apesar de eu não achar que esse seja bem o termo para a minha atual condição, e estou num _hostel_ com outras doze pessoas que mal conseguem se comunicar direito. Sua vez.

\- Pais divorciados, poucos bons e próximos amigos, ator e moro, bom, difícil de responder. Aqui por enquanto, mas em Glasgow na maioria do tempo.

\- Por causa do filme?

\- Também - e mesmo que quisesse deixar claro minha recém condição matrimonial, tive que me conter porque, afinal, ela não estava interessada. - Doze pessoas.

\- Muita gente. O máximo que morei foram 4 pessoas, tanto dentro de casa como quando morei em outra cidade por causa da graduação. Então... lá é bem, sabe, _barulhento_.

\- Deveria se mudar. Achar um lugar só seu.

\- É, se eu tivesse a credibilidade de um ator de fama internacional e algumas centenas de libras extras, com certeza conseguiria um lugar.

Ela não me disse isso esperando alguma reação minha ou para me constranger e foi exatamente a sua leveza e capacidade de rir da gente, dois estranhos, que me fez oferecer o quarto.

\- O que foi?

\- É estranho e absurdamente repentino. Nem nos conhecemos e você está praticamente me chamando para morar com você. Estranho demais. Eu nem sei qual é a sua índole.

\- Calma. É só uma proposta e você tem todo o direito de recusar.

\- Bom, considere feito então.

\- Aliás, minha índole é ótima. Eu jamais tentaria nada contra você.

\- Só até perceber o quão preservados meus órgãos estão.

\- E em que situação eu poderia averiguar isso?

\- Me dopando, tirando pequenas amostras de sangue de mim e demais fluídos, mapeando os dados e chegando a essa conclusão.

\- Okay, uma resposta bem randômica. Agora é você quem está me assustando.

\- Isso só prova o meu ponto, afinal, você também não me conhece.

\- Talvez pudéssemos procurar algum profissional para aplicar testes psicotécnicos e de personalidade sobre nós, só para ter uma terceira opinião profissional sobre nós mesmos.

Ela mordeu o lábio de uma forma cômico o que me mostrava que estava se divertindo com o rumo da conversa, por mais estranha que fosse.

\- Não sei... me parece muito esforço para me colocar dentro de sua casa. Como eu não conheço nenhum psicólogo aqui e você é familiarizado com o ambiente, eu ainda estaria em desvantagem.

\- E se cada um aplicasse seu próprio formulário sobre o outro?

\- Você então estaria em desvantagem - ela puxou de dentro da bolsa um _smartphone_ e digitou alguma coisa. - A mim, basta te procurar no _Google_ e, olhe, não há qualquer notícia difamatória a seu respeito. É um bom começo.

\- E o que acontece se eu digitar seu nome?

Ela franziu um pouco os olhos como se fosse procurar em sua mente a primeira linha azul de nossa pesquisa fictícia.

\- Além da minha carreira na cinematografia pornográfica?

\- Sim, além disso, claramente.

\- Bem, minhas aprovações para entrar na universidade e talvez aparecesse os nomes dos meus pais por engano. E do meu irmão.

Instigado a perguntar mais, ela me respondeu, com aquele jeito divertido e meio irônico, sobre as carreiras acadêmicas dos pais e suas produções e um pouco sobre a _startup_ do irmão.

\- Uma família bem distingue a sua.

\- Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, a minha opinião sobre eles é bem tendenciosa.

\- Crítica?

\- Deveria ser, afinal, eu divido com eles literalmente minha vida inteira, mas não. Sou defensora deles.

\- Meus pais são separados e meu pai me abandonou quando eu era pequeno. Fui criado pelos meus avós.

\- Então você também tem uma opinião tendenciosa - e rimos juntos da perspectiva. Ela me perguntou sobre minha infância, o que gostava de fazer e me desafiou a contar alguma coisa em que o _Google_ não responderia.

\- Não gosto de me barbear.

\- Não conta.

\- Como não? - E alisei meu queixo com os fios que já estavam apontando sobre a pele. - Essa é a prova viva. Faz um semana em que terminei de filmar e desde então não barbeei.

\- Poucos homens gostam. Me conte outra coisa. Não tão pessoal mas também não muito amplo.

\- Para que você quer saber dessas coisas?

\- É o meu teste, para saber seu grau de normalidade

\- Bom, é pessoal mas não íntimo. Soube que me casaria com minha ex esposa no instante em que nos conhecemos. - Ela que sorvia de um breve gole de café no momento espirrou-o para frente e começou a rir e eu, dela.

\- Como isso não é íntimo?!

\- Eu me casei com ela e todo mundo sabe.

\- Tá no Google?

\- Não com essas palavras - e ela mordeu o canto do lábio por dentro da boca para considerar se minha resposta seria válida e a aceitou, me parabenizando pela sagacidade.

\- Já roubou? - Perguntei.

\- Não que eu me lembre.

\- Já matou algum ser vivo?

\- Plantas, formigas e pernilongos contam? - Respondi que sim, afinal, a categoria foi bem definida por sua amplitude. - Considere-me uma assassina compulsiva então.

\- Já foi presa?

\- Também não.

\- Okay, você passou no meu teste de normalidade.

\- Simples e sucinto. Mas confesso que o fato de eu ser ordinária tornou a questão mais fácil para você.

\- Ordinária é uma palavra interessante. Acho que você já se mostrou qualquer coisa, menos ordinária - e me virei completamente para ela, pensando no belo acaso de tê-la encontrado sentada no único lugar em que mantinha alguma rotina naqueles meses sabáticos de sua vida.

Ela me entregou o caderninho de capa preta aberto na página em que a caneta marcava e pediu para eu anotar o endereço.

\- Só no caso de_ - mas ela não chegou a terminar sua frase de efeito cômico porque eu escrevi rapidamente na folha antes que ela desistisse.

Ela apareceu na minha campainha com uma mala de rodas, a bolsa e um papel em mãos, alegando que aquele era o nosso contrato e que eu deveria assinar as duas vias ao final e rubricar cada página. Eram apenas duas folhas enormes com uma linha embaixo (onde eu deveria assinar), sua assinatura e um enorme " _not psycho"_ escrito às pressas e mesmo assim ainda numa caligrafia melhor que a minha.

Foi então que muita coisa na minha vida mudou. Além da companhia à noite para conversar - e conversávamos sobre muitas coisas, - ela se mostrou também apta para me aguentar assistir aos jogos de futebol com todo fervor do meu sangue escocês e me reprimir quando não entendia absolutamente nada do que eu acabara de falar.

Um dia ela me perguntou como eu soube que era atuação.

\- É a única coisa que faz sentido para mim.

\- Não... lá trás, antes de ser. Como você soube que era isso o que queria fazer da vida?

\- Exatamente. Me tornei ator porque me foi permitido ser e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa, um piloto, um padre, e simplesmente porque tudo isso me era permitido ser, mas escolhi ser ator. De tudo, escolhi isso sem hesitar.

Estávamos os dois largados no sofá, eu com os pés sobre a mesa baixa central de madeira e ela com as pernas encolhidas próximo ao corpo com um livro sobre as coxas. Não pude deixar de sentir pena e queria dizer a ela que incrível o fato de não saber o que fazer da vida.

E disse.

\- A questão na verdade é outra. É que eu sei exatamente o que não quero fazer da minha vida, mas não consego decifrar o que está sobrando das minhas renúncias.

\- Isso tem haver com o seu predicado?

\- Eu realmente espero que sim porque... bem, se não tiver, muita coisa vai perder o sentido. Você não tem medo disso?

\- Mascaro meus medos para me parecer corajoso quando estou sendo questionado sobre conselhos da vida - e confesso que o som da risada dela, mesmo que soasse forçada e com um leve toque de desespero ao fundo (porque eu já era capaz de decifrar algumas coisas por de trás dos sarcasmos e piadas), foi satisfatório para mim. - Do que você tem medo especificamente?

A resposta não veio rápida como geralmente acontecia. Ela apertou as pernas ainda mais contra o corpo, abraçando os joelhos com os braços, apoiou o queixo sobre eles e encontrou algo muito digno de sua atenção em seu par de meias listradas em branco e verde (presente meu, do meu time de futebol).

A tensão e a áurea triste que se apossou de nós e que poucas vezes foram presenciadas por mim juntas me fizeram querer mudar de assunto porque, em grande parte, não a queria ver daquele jeito. Era para ser a grande aventura da vida dela, a primeira vez em que estava em um outro país e a primeira vez em que estava entre desconhecidos e poderia deixar aflorar exatamente quem ela era e, bem, eu a estava deixando deprimida.

\- De ser só mais uma entre sete bilhões e ser igualmente insignificante.

Foi a primeira vez em que ela me puniu com sua ausência pela casa. No começo fiquei preocupado e achei que tivesse ido embora - o que ela teria todo o direito de fazer uma vez em que apenas assinei um papel alegando que não era psicopata - mas gostaria de que ela ficasse; que conversasse e era bom para mim ter outros assuntos em questão além da minha separação e a leitura de um roteiro que vinha adiando há alguns dias.

Foi a primeira vez em que entrei no quarto que designei para ela. Um caos criativo. Pedaços de papéis grudados pela parede com seus rascunhos de calmaria e identifiquei meu retrato facilmente, pois era o único desenho de caneta pendurado com outra cor em destaque: ela tinha pintado meus olhos com caneta hidrocor azul claro. Deslizei os dedos devagar sobre a imagem e sorri com a perspectiva de que, de alguma forma, eu era considerado tranquilidade para ela.

Parece bobo ter que descrever o quão bem nos demos logo de início e como me apegara a ela, sempre estranhando quando ela não voltava para casa na noite anterior e não a encontrava no desjejum para oferecer um café da manhã e poder acompanhá-la, algumas coisas vezes, verdade, até o seu café com leite pontual.

Vi a grande tela inacabada com uma possível imagem do Tâmisa e identifiquei a fotografia grudada no canto superior em que ela usava como inspiração. Havia cadernos abertos com a caligrafia dela na língua materna e que eu pouco entendia, apesar de já conseguir compreender a significância de alguns palavrões.

Criar é fácil, o difícil é continuar, dissemos uma vez um para o outro. E por isso ela gritava, porque precisava escrever, pintar, desenhar, mas o mesmo ímpeto de criatividade que com facilidade se acendia se apagava - e maior que a vontade de fazer ser-se-ia a frustração de não completar.

Apesar do caos criativo, ela mantinha a ordem das demais coisas. Dizia que era necessário porque senão tudo seria apenas caos e desordem e ela precisa das outras coisas organizadas para não se perder.

E, claro, ela aparecera três dias depois contando sobre a incrível viagem que fizera para a minha cidade natal.

\- Por que não me chamou? - Meu tom fora mais acusativo do que a intenção inicial. - Teria sido um prazer te acompanhar.

Ela respondeu que tinha decidido de última hora e eu não estava em casa.

Diante das circunstâncias, senti-me no direito da mágoa e ficamos quietos pelo resto do dia. Deitado no meu quarto, ficava atento ao menor dos barulhos que ela produzira naquele dia e nada eu pude ouvir. Ela andava de meias e uma ou outra vez era possível ouvir o som alto e rápido do estralo de seu pé (ele fazia isso, só o direito: estralava na altura da curva da sola. Defeito ósseo, segunda a própria).

\- Ok. O que eu falei de errado?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se em susto para mim quando não me aguentei e surgi na cozinha e peguei no flagra, fazendo seu chá e mexendo a colher dentro da xícara.

\- Nada.

\- Não. Alguma coisa foi. Estávamos falando sobre você e seu medo e de repente você sumiu. Eu fiquei preocupado e_

\- Hey! Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. A preocupação é sua, mas eu não_

\- Eu sei que você não me deve explicações. Mas eu preciso.

Eu percebi que ela queria gritar comigo em sua língua materna, mas respirou fundo e me apontou a mesa para sentarmos. Ela sentou-se daquele jeito despojado, colocando uma perna dobrada sobre o assento e a outra de modo que pudesse apoiar o braço sobre o joelho enquanto segurava a xícara.

\- Quais explicações?

\- Qualquer uma - e a súplica da minha voz era muito tangível para nós dois.

\- De um jeito bem resumido, o que vou te explicar vai servir para pelo menos 90% das situações que possam vir acontecer: não sou boa em relação à minha inteligência emocional.

Suspirei.

\- Então vou te ajudar nessa parte: você não precisa ter medo de mim.

\- Não é medo. É a circunstância.

O nosso encontro causava nela o mal-estar de abrir sua confiança à alguém que aparecera quando estava mais vulnerável: outro país, outra cultura, sozinha, sem ninguém que conhecesse. Eu fui colocado em seu arco mais próximo, mas ainda assim era longe o suficiente para se manter segura e, naquela breve sentença que muito me dizia sobre si, consegui arranhar sua superfície.

O bom daquela breve conversa é que nosso ritmo voltou ao normal. Ironizávamos o noticiário da manhã, as nossas piadas internas, a compra de meia engraçadas e levava para conhecer outros pontos não tão turísticos assim. Ela me contou que não sabia pintar ou desenhar e por isso todo seu processo criativo era muito lento e isso a frustrava ainda mais.

\- Isso exige muito de mim.

\- Atuar também exige de mim. Tem personagem que te faz acessar sentimentos que você repulsa e o processo raramente não é doloroso.

Conheci alguns de seus amigos e, para próprio ego, gostei de ver que nenhum deles ocupava a mesma posição que eu em sua vida no momento. Eles estavam afastados enquanto eu estava - bem, estava menos afastado. Fizemos uma breve viagem só nós dois, de carro, e apesar do pequeno alvoroço que eu causava, vê-la se divertir era recompensador.

Às vezes ela precisava ficar sozinha, escrevendo - e escrevia muito! Perguntei para onde iam todos os textos e ela me confessou sobre o blog, mas que não valeria a pena porque os textos não estavam em inglês.

\- Alguns estão, então... se quiser - e seu embaraço era tocável pelo receio em seus olhos.

\- Já conheço seus desenhos, por que não posso conhecer sua escrita?

\- Poder pode, mas é mais fácil apresentar algo que já tem o todo do que um texto, em que você é obrigado a ler inteiro para compreender. Sem contar o risco de abandonar a leitura logo no começo.

Um deles julgo que foi sobre mim. Um pequeno poema: " _You Gave Me"._

 _From your eyes_

 _the colors of_

 _all my draws._

 _I wish I could have_

 _put_

 _all them_

 _in my heart_

 _to that_

 _unique place_

 _where it would_

 _become easier_

 _to find myself._

 _You gave me_

 _the colors of_

 _my life._

\- Você achou seu predicado? - Sussurrei para ela quando nos enlaçamos no último abraço. Fora de fato um abraço longo no meio do aeroporto antes dela embarcar, mas hoje foi o abraço mais curto que já dei e um dos mais difíceis que já desfiz.

\- Melhor do que achar é ser achada.

\- Vamos nos ver de novo? - Aquilo que você diz com o nó na garganta e a saudade que já se estabelece antes mesmo que o outro parta. Afrouxei levemente meus braços envolta dela e levei minha mão até seu rosto e a obriguei olhar para mim; uma última vez para olhar a minha calma.

E ela me abriu o sorriso enquanto deixou uma lágrima traiçoeira escorrer pela bochecha e atingir minha mão. Ela me beijou no rosto, sorriu de novo e disse que precisava ir, que era o último aviso de seu voo.

Eu não a via há dias - dois ou três, pela última conta - e não era que eu montasse guarda pelo flat ou ficasse à espreita de sua figura para vê-la atravessar o caminho reto entre a porta do quarto e o banheiro.

Não. Longe disso.

Foi só que a casa ficou em silêncio e minha companheira fechou a mala numa promessa difícil de ser cumprida.


End file.
